Freaky Friday
by SKRowling
Summary: You know the movie... Here is the CIC version of it. Rated T... because It's a Teen flick in the first place.
1. Thurday Morning

Freaky Friday 

**S.K.Rowling**

**Disclaimer: Commander In Chief…. Not mine…. Rod Louries… any questions? Good . Lets get on with it.**

**A/N: I wanted to deal with Becca. I wanted a story to show her relationship with her mother because I don't think Becca understands what her mother goes through. I also don't think that Mac understands that Becca just wants her attention. And not the nations.**

**So I'm posting this… and another story. And then when I am ready… and if you like it… I will start posting all three stories (including LBP) at the same pace.**

Thursday Morning 

The alarm rings. The clock blinked six and a slim hand snaked out from beneath the covers searching for it. "Off damn it." Becca said pounding on the box. She sat up in bed stretching languidly. She stepped out of bed sliding on her slippers and putting on her robe. She turned on her computer and headed straight for the shower.

BBBB

Mac stretched and yawned. Her neck was stiff and her glasses were pinching her nose. She had been up for hours pouring over her homeless initiative bill. The alarm went off and she reached out and slapped it before it really had a chance to register in her husbands dozing mind. "Wake up Mr. Calloway," she muttered jabbing an elbow in his back.

"Ow Mac!" Rod said groaning and putting the pillow over his head. "I didn't even hear the alarm go off."

"Oh it went off." Mac said picking her paperwork back up.

"How long have you been up?" He asked sliding out of bed. As soon as he was out Mac spread out taking up the bed.

"I don't know, maybe a few hours."

"You going rowing today?" Rod asked heading into the shower.

"I did a swim circuit already." Mac said with a sigh. Rod stepped into the shower and a smirk etched on her features. She pulled back the covers and stripped off her sweats on her way to the bathroom. "Mr. Calloway may I join you?"

Rod grinned as he felt her hand caress his back. "I stand at the leisure of the president."

MMMMM

Becca headed out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She checked her email- and made sure she had all of her assignments ready. Then she headed for her closet to get the best grungy outfit that she had.

"Now let's see," she mumbled picking out her makeup and beginning her calculated decent into Rebellion.

BBBBB

"Good morning everyone." Mac said walking out to the breakfast table. A relaxed smile on her face. She'd had a really good morning. She made her rounds around the table. She kissed Amy's head and hugged Horace. She patted her mothers shoulder and took a seat.

"You're in a good mood." Kate stated.

Mac smirked to herself and reached out for her coffee cup. "Mom, gross." Becca said as she was coming to the table, having caught the glint in her mother's eyes as she glanced at her father.

Mac raised her brow and took a sip. "Good morning to you too Becca."

"Hey guys Guess what?" Rod said changing the subject, "Tonight we're all having dinner with the Japanese Prime Minister."

"Can't I just stay here?" Becca asked .

"No, It's a family thing." Mac said.

"Come on," Becca protested, "I have like a ton of homework to do, and I was.. I just don't want to go."

"You're going, and that's final."

"Fine." Becca said storming out of the dining room.

Mac leaned back in her chair, still in a good mood. Rod walked off behind his daughter and the other two followed. "You've had a really good morning." Kate said peaking over her own cup. "I would have at least lost the grin by now."

Mac laughed, and stood from the table. "I have to go ruin my good mood." She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll see you later mom."

"Have a great day honey."


	2. At School

**Okay so I couldn't wait any longer... Here is Chapter two. I must say it is waaaay better than it was just 24hours before... because I got help this time guys.

* * *

At School**

Becca walked out to their waiting cars unhappily. She was not in the mood to be treated like a show dog by her mother. Her brother had it easy. Horace loved the attention he got from everyone. He practically skated by on his looks and his name.

She sat back in her seat and cranked up the tunes in her I-Pod. She knew that as soon as they pulled off, Horace would totally begin harping on her about her fit that morning. Always the mamma's boy.

Sometimes she wished that she could just jump into a car and drive away. At least if she drove herself to school she would have the time to process what she was dealing with. But now she didn't even get the peace of solitude she got when she drove... thanks to her mother's presidency.

Not to mention that she could never ever really be alone because she was constantly followed by agent Booth, and before her Greer any time she ventured outside in the real world. Now the simplest thing as going to the mall was programmed and planned before hand.

"It's just Dinner Becca," Horace said pulling a bud from her ear to make sure she could hear him. "I mean you're always ragging on mom for not being able to be with us."

"Yeah, and like told you before... It is all about her." Becca said exasperated, "She never once stopped to think about what it feels like for me to be paraded around like a pedigreed show dog in front of dignitaries."

"The way you talk Becca… It's not about either of you, it's about the job." He shook his head and laughed in realization, "You know the funny thing is... you are exactly like her."

"I am not." Becca murmured as they pulled up to the front of the school.

"Yes you are," Then he sighed, "but thank god she is not like you." Becca watched her brother walk away from the car. His Secret service agents followed him as he made his way into the school.

"Am not," She tells herself.

"Would it really be that bad Becca?" Her secret service agent asked.

"Would you want to be your mother?"

"No, but I'd love to be like yours."

XXXXX

Becca walked into homeroom a bit on the pensive side. What Horace had told her just outside had her thinking. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tall slender cheerleader just behind her.

"Hi Hobecca," Patty Layton said bringing Becca back to the present. Patty had been antagonizing her since her mother's inception to the presidency. Yet another drawback she had experienced being a First Kid. Patty had gone out of her way to make Becca's life miserable ever since, by starting rumors and perpetuating lies.

"Ha, Ha, how original." Rebecca said and sank lower in her seat.

"Here is the thing Ho," Patty said leaning closer to her, "I am going to destroy you. I've got video of you and Mike"

Becca turned around. That was risky because she just knew Mr. Pruitt, her homeroom and civics teacher, had some personal vendetta against her. "What do you mean?"

"I have video of you two at the party." Patty said with a quirked brow, "You say that you and he didn't do it. That may be... but edits can be made to the contrary."

Becca freaked, what kind of edits could they possibly find to make that video seem like more than what really happened? "What have I ever done to you?" She whispered to Patty.

"Rebecca Calloway, to the principal's office." Mr. Pruitt said as he had begun to take roll.

"But Mr. Pruitt, she..." Becca started knowing that it would do her no good.

"Out Rebecca," he commanded, "Just because you're the President's daughter, does not give you the right to do as you please in my homeroom. You should be setting an example for the rest."

"Great, just great." Becca said and threw a glare at Patty before stomping down the hall to the principal's office. It was not the first time and she was sure it wasn't going to be the last. "Why do I even bother?"


	3. At Work

**At work**

Mac smiled all the way to the oval. She was determined to hang on to the sensations of the morning for as long as she possibly could. Her face dropped as she spotted Vince meeting her half way from the cabinet room to the oval with her large mug of coffee. "Good Morning ma'am" Vince greeted her handing her the mug.

"Morning," She said taking the mug then resumed her walk towards her office. "Whatever it is, it better be good news."

"It is Ma'am. The Prime Minister of Japan arrived three hours ago, and is resting comfortably at the Hay Adams hotel ma'am." Vince said following Mac into the oval.

"Great, what time is my meeting with him." Mac said dropping a file on the large oak desk by the window.

"One- Thirty ma'am." Vince said as there was a knock at the door.

Mac looked up and smiled, "Good morning Jim."

"Good morning Ma'am."

"Please continue Vince." Mac said.

"You have a short day ma'am, your last meeting is at three with the Surgeon General."

"About the developing Pandemic?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jim responded joining in the conversation.

"Great. Then I can catch up with some paper work and wait for the storm that will inevitably disrupt the calm," Mac said ironicallyreaching for the intercom. "Laura, will you come see me in ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am," replied the disembodied voice from the other end.

"So Jim, How's the new Homeless Bill doing on the Hill?" Mac asked signaling the file on her desk.

"I'm afraid it's not going to pass." Jim said with a sigh.

"Unbelievable!" Mac exclaimed taking a seat behind her desk. "Do these people ever actually leave the Hill and look at the world around them? Rampant suffering and despair can be seen on every street corner. I mean, we're talking about our children for God's sake."She pursed her lips together and shook her head before putting a very determined look on her face. "I want this bill passed, Jim. How do we make it stick?"

"I'll discuss it with the staff to see what we can come up with. But to make it happen, we'll probably have to rely on the good-will of the Democratic leadership in both Houses and then horse trade with more than a few moderate Republicans."

Mac nodded. _Yeah, yeah,yeah. Can I fire the congress? _she thought as there came aknock on the door. "Come in." Mac said looking up.

"You sure?" Rod said poking his head in. Since he'd resigned, Rod was a bit uncomfortable visiting her at work. But after that morning he felt a compulsion to see her. He was rewarded by a bright smile from his wife.

"Absolutely." Mac said standing up, "Jim we'll talk more at the staff meeting then."

"Yes Ma'am." Jim said with a nod and walked out. Mac turned to Rod and walked closer to him.

"Now about this weekend." Mac stripped away her presidential persona and gave him a sultry smile.

Rod reached out to his wife and they embraced in front of her desk, "What did you have in mind?"

"Where do you want to go, so that the Secret Service can do their thing," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"We could camp out on the front lawn for all I care, so long as I get you all tomyself." he said holding her body against his.

She touched foreheads with him, it was a gesture they made often, and with the morning she'd just had, Mac felt a rush of blood to where they touched. Mac shuddered, she was in quite a mood. "You better leave."

"I'll go talk to Kate about staying with the kids this weekend." Rod said placing a kiss that was so tender and full of promise that Mac almost wished that her lunch hour was free.

"Ma'am?" Laura asked poking her head into the oval. "You asked to see me?"

Mac and Rod, slowly separated, "I guess I'll go now."

Mac reached out and wiped away some of her lipstick from his lips. "Yeah, Laura, I need you to set me up for Camp David for the weekend."

"Yes ma'am." She said and walked out of the office a knowing smirk playing on her lips. She was going to make sure there was nothing that weekend that would need the president's attention.

"Camp David?" Rod asked suggestively.

"Less Hassle," she answered stepping away from him. "Not that it matters… because I'm not planning to leave the bedroom all weekend."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Rod winked and walked out of the oval with a big grin.


	4. Crush

**Crush**

As she came out of the detention room Becca met up with her Secret Service agent just outside. "Do you have anything to snack on?" she asked. Thanks to that stupid Mr. Pruitt, she'd had to spend her entire lunch period doing detention.

"I've got a banana." Agent Booth handed her the fruit.

"Bless you, Booth." Becca said and rushed down the hall towards study hall. Her journey was derailed by the sight of a gorgeous, blonde guy coming around the corner. Kyle Andrews was a senior. He was taller than her father wit deep blue eyes and nice pouty lips. He was really low key. One of those loners. Only thing was that he didn't even seem to know she was alive as hard as that was to believe.

"Becca..." Her friend Rachel came up to her blocking her view of Kyle.

She blinked and turned to her "How do I look?"

Rachel looked around to where her friend had been looking and smiled. "You look great... He's coming this way."

Becca stood tall and turned in his direction as she played with the banana in her hand. "Hey," the guy said with a smile.

"Becca I'm going to class," Rachel said walking away, "See you later."

"Hey, Kyle right?" Becca said casually as she tore the stem to the banana by mistake.

"Yeah... Um... I'm a big fan of your mom's" he said trying to make conversation.

"Well... she's not a fanfare kind of president... But I'll let her know." Becca said a little annoyed that her mother was interfering with her life yet again.

"Sorry, that came out wrong..." Kyle said, painfully looking for something that he could comment on. He would really wanted to get to know Becca, but he knew it would be hard since her mother was who she was. Finally, his eyes spotted her I-pod and he smiled. "What's your favorite band?"

Becca smiled and patted her pod. "Grifters, Rhoades... lots of other bands. I don't go for the popular."

"The Grifters last album was phenomenal. Have you heard it?" he asked, relieved to have at last found some common ground.

Becca smiled. He was so cute! "No... I haven't downloaded it yet."

"Oh I've got it right here..." Kyle said pulling out a CD, "Up load it today... you won't be disappointed."

"Cool thanks..."

"Miss Calloway, if you would put as much effort into your AP exams as you do boys, you could go far." Mr. Pruitt said haughtily as he came out of his classroom and approached them.

"What is your problem I am a 4.0 student!" Becca said a bit irate because Pruitt's appearance was driving Kyle away. "Kyle," she called after him, "I'm sorry."

He turned."It's okay Beck, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Becca smiled weakly and then turned to glare at Mr. Pruitt.

"You think you know your stuff... but you have no idea" Mr. Pruitt said with a smirk before he, too, walked away.

Becca looked at her secret service agents and rolled her eyes "Let's go." She said finally pealing her banana and eating it as she went to her study hall.


	5. Dinner Time

**Dinner time**

"Where's Mom?" Becca paced angrily in the center hallway of the Residence. The entire family was poised and ready to greet the prime minister, and her mother's other guests. Yet there was no Mac.

"She's just running a little late Becca, she'll be here," Rod stated straightening his tie.

"Don't even bother Dad, she's been in that mood since you told us about the dinner." Horace said dismissively.

"Dad, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Amy asked, worried about having to eat something she didn't want to eat in front of all of the guests.

"Don't worry Amy, we took care of you." Rod said with a wink as he put on his cufflinks.

BBBBBB

Mac raced through the West colonnade and into the ground floor of the Residence. She was really late. Her short day had, as usual, turned into a marathon. It felt like an eternity since her snack time with Amy. She was starved.

She took the steps by two up to the third floor where her family was impatiently waiting for her. Becca, she discovered, was especially put out.

"Mom... if I have to waste my entire night on this stupid dinner, couldn't you at least be on time!"

"You might want to be particularly careful tonight, Becca, considering that we haven't yet discussed your behavior at school," Mac responded with a glare.

Mac gave her husband a quick kiss before hurrying to their room to change. When she entered her room, she found the make up and wardrobe staff already waiting for her.

"Ma'am, do you require a touch up?"

"I will... right after I brush my teeth." Mac kicked off her shoes and simultaneously unzipped her skirt.

She got dressed in record time and the First Family proceeded downstairs to the main hallway just as the guests began to arrive through the North Portico entrance.

"Madame President, as lovely as ever," Nathan Templeton said walking into the room.

Mr. Speaker... Nice to see you again, we'll be eating in the State Dining Room this evening," she said with a practiced smile as she shook her rival's hand.

Becca was astonished at how easy her mom made it look. Oh sure... it's so easy for you," she said when the Speaker of the House had moved on.

"We need to talk later about your detentions young lady." Mac said ignoring her snarky remark.

"Mom, that man is out to get me." Becca said as Mac turned her attention to the new arrivals.

"Who?" Mac said after they left.

"Mr. Pruitt. He sent me to the principal's office because Patty Layton…" Becca began.

Mac rolled her eyes, "Again with Patty." Mac smiled at her next guest and shook their hands. Then continued to talk to her daughter. "You need to ignore this, it's only high school, Becca."

"Mom!" Becca very nearly screamed. But Mac curbed her usual tantrum with a look.

"We'll talk later, Rebecca," Mac said turning her attention to the guests of honor who had just arrived. "Prime Minister Amawa, Mrs. Amawa, we're so honored that you could join us tonight."

Becca rolled her eyes and headed into the State Dining Room.

Mrs. Amawa noticed interaction between mother and daughter, and decided to be a little watchful of the relationship throughout the night.

MMMMMM

The dinner had gone well, Mac thought. She and the Prime Minister got on so well that they were continuing to talk long after the other invited guests had gone. Nathan, Mac had been pleased to see, had left uncharacteristically early. He hated to witness her having any success.

However, her family was beginning to grow restless especially Rebecca, but they could not leave until the last guests were gone. Mrs. Amawa, a keen observer, approached her husband and interrupted demurely just as Rod whispered in Mac's ear, "I need to get Amy to bed."

"I know… but I can't just ask him to leave," she murmured quietly.

"I must apologize," the Prime Minister said after conferring with his wife. "I realize that the young one must go to bed. My wife has some gifts for you."

"Oh, how very kind of you," Mac said as Mrs. Amawa gave Horace and Amy their gifts. Amy was thrilled with the hair pins made of Jade. Horace thanked them for a tie tack identical to that they had given Rod. Kate had received a small charm made of the same.

"These are great, thank you," Rod said shaking the Prime Minister's hand.

"These are for the two of you." Mrs. Amawa said handed both Mac and Rebecca identical boxes. The two of them opened the gifts and gasped at the beautiful Jade medallion that hung from a necklace. Each medallion had an inscription on it.

"This is beautiful," Becca said as Mrs. Amawa placed it on her.

"Yes they are wonderful." Mac said and allowed the Prime Minister to hook her's on. She thought it was strange, but she allowed it anyway.

Covertly the Prime Minister and his wife shared a knowing look. Mac smiled again and finally they were gone. Finally, the First Family could relax.


	6. Switch

**What did it? How did it happen? Who the hell knows. All I know is that I am really having fun writing this story. You guys I totally appreciate your reviews. They are so encouraging. You guys Rock.**

**

* * *

Switch**

As usual, Mac was awake before the alarm sounded, her mind already working on the million things that needed to be done before her trip tonight. She opened one sleepy eye and yawned at the thought of having to get back to the Oval.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself when she realized there was something different about the room she was in. "What am I doing in Becca's room?"

She sat up in bed looking around. She felt her hair hit her shoulder and she froze. _Wait a minute, that's not mine_, she thought running her fingers through her the long light brown locks. She looked down at herself and looked inside her pajama top. She laughed. "They haven't looked like that for years," she thought as she rushed to the mirror. And what she saw in the mirror made her panic.

Mac didn't scream, she doesn't scream, but she began to pace the room. "This is impossible." She said to herself then stopped to look at herself again. "What's happened to my body?" She grabbed Becca's robe and then tiptoed down the hall towards her own room.

"What are you doing?" Mac spun around to see Amy and smiled.

"Hi baby."

"I'm not a baby," the seven year-old asserted.

"I'm sorry Amy… I had a mommy moment."

"Whatever," Amy said. Mac rolled her eyes and turned back towards her room.

"Are you sneaking into Mom and Dad's room? You know they really hate it when I do that."

Mac stopped short and looked back at Amy. She remembered the mood she had been in the day before and tried to remember weather she had dressed herself for bed or not. "Eww, look I just want to see if she's still asleep."

"Good luck with that." Amy said walking towards the living room to watch her early morning cartoons.

Mac opened the door to her room and peeked inside. There was nothing too embarrassing in there._ Oh thank God!_ She thought as she tiptoed towards her slumbering body.

"Becca?" She whispered. It was surreal to reach out and touch her own shoulder and give it a shake.

Becca mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Come on Becca." She said trying not to wake Rod. Her husband took that moment to turn and wrap an arm around his wife. This woke the girl up. Her eyes shot wide open, and when she saw herself Mac realized she was going to scream. Mac reached out and covered her daughter's mouth before she screamed. "Come with me."

"Mac?" Rod said waking up.

"Um.. Dad… I need to uh… borrow Mom for a minute." Mac felt so strange talking like this.

"Okay, sure honey." Rod said and lay back down.

Rebecca reached around and removed her father's arm from around her and slid off the bed. She followed what looked like herself back to her bedroom. She was panicked. Every thing looked so different from her vantage point. "Who are you?" Becca asked her mother finally.

"Becca, look at us." Mac said pulling her towards her mirror.

"Oh my God I'm old!" Becca said touching the face of her mother.

"Hey!" Mac said.

"Sorry." Rebecca said, "What happened, Mom?"

"I have no idea."


	7. Working it out

**I personally think that Mac is laid back when she wants to be, and has a sick and twisted sense of humor. Rebecca hasn't learned to do that yet. This story has helped me explore the differences and similarities of the two women... enjoy--S.K.**

**

* * *

Working it out**

"I can't believe this, this is insane." Becca paced her room in a panic. "Mom, I need to get back in my body."

"Calm down Becca." Mac took another look at herself in the mirror. Secretly she loved seeing herself in a much younger body.

"Mom! I don't want to be the President of the United States."

Mac froze.

Catching her mom's expression in her own face, she said, "Now do you see what I'm saying?"

Mac's eyes dropped to the necklace that she was wearing. "The necklace…" Mac turned to face her body splayed on her daughter's bed. "I fell asleep with it on."

Becca sat up and looked down at herself and picked up the medallion. "Yeah, so did I."

"The necklace did this," Mac said reaching for the clasp. "Take it off."

Becca did as she was told. They both shut their eyes tight and hoped to God that it would work. With exaggerated slowness they both opened their eyes.

"I guess not." Mac said with a sigh fastening the necklace back around her neck.

"What are we going do?" Becca asked.

"Mom?" Amy said peeking inside.

"Yes?" Mac asked.

"I was talking to Mom." Amy stuck her tongue out at her. Mac was taken aback at her sweet baby.

"What do you want Amy?" Becca said frankly annoyed. Mac looked at her daughter and gave her a look that had no real effect on her.

"Daddy said that Mr. Gardner wants to push the staff meeting up an hour."

"What?" Mac said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Amy said hopping up on Becca's bed.

"Is that it?" Becca said staring at Amy, who nodded. "Okay you can leave now."

Amy looked at her, Becca could see her heart braking as she did. When the door closed behind her Mac slapped her arm.

"You can't talk to her like that!"

"Why not? I always talk to her like that."

"She thinks you're her mother!"

"Mom… " Becca reminded her.

"Call down to Jim's office and find out why the meeting has been moved up." Mac pulled her to the phone.

"What do I say?"

"Just ask him why he's moving the meeting up." Mac dialed the number.

"Um… hi Mr. Gardner? " Mac shook her head and mouthed Jim. "I mean Jim. Why are we moving the meeting up?"

Mac waited impatiently for a response. She paced back and forth waiting to see what was going on. It couldn't possibly be good, and the fact that she wasn't in her body made it worse.

"The Secretary of State just had to cut his stay short?"

Mac came back to Rebecca and said, "Fine." Becca repeated what her mother said. "Get the Prime Minister Japan in for a sit down lunch, today. I need to talk to him."

Becca hung up after getting confirmation from her mother's chief of staff. "I have a meeting with the Secretary of State in two hours. I can't do this."

"You're going to have to Becca… We'll both have lunch with the Prime Minister and get this straightened out and we both can fix this so we can get back to normal." Mac grabbed Becca by the hand and pulled her towards the Presidential closet. "You can do this… you have to. You'll go in, and you can call me up here if anything that happens you can't handle."

"Wait… Mom, I've got my AP qualifiers today… and there's this dance!"

"I can't take that test for you." Mac was firm.

"This is not something you can re-schedule, Mom."

Mac sighed, "Okay, I'll go to school." She pulled out a suit and handed it to her daughter. "We'll tell the secret service, yours and mine that we need to keep in contact all day long so we need to get hooked up with one of their communicators. Open communications when the meetings start so that I can hear what's going on. I'll tell you what to say."

Mac headed out to her dresser, noting that Rod was in the shower. "Hurry up and get dressed before your dad gets out of the shower."

"Eww... I just realized something." Becca remembered the extra dreamy looks her parents had as of late.

Mac understood immediately and was a little freaked out, too. "Becca, avoid him."

"What if he comes and visits me at the Oval?"

"Your schedule is packed... and if it's not disappear." Mac continued. Mac could scarcely believe she was having this conversation with her daughter. "Anyway... um I'm gonna go get dressed." She looked around and cringed when the shower stopped. Quickly she said, "Mom, are you done yet? I need your help this morning."

Becca looked puzzled for a moment then realized that her dad might actually come out of the bathroom in a weird state of undress if she did not make her presence known. Becca pulled on her nylons and adjusted her skirt. "Becca, I'll be right there."

Rod poked his head out of the bathroom. "Mac hon, I left my robe on the bed could you toss it over."

Mac was about to respond but looked at Becca to see if she would remember who she was. Becca reached out to the bed and brought the robe to him "Here you go." She tried to avoid looking anywhere where she might see something she had no desire to see.

"Thank you," he said tilting his head, noticing how nervous she looked around him.

"You're welcome." Becca said and headed for her vanity to brush her hair. Mac watched her daughter in her body. She thought about how strange it was to watch herself go through things.

"Good morning Becca." Rod said.

"Hi, dad." Mac responded with a smile. Rod took note of the smile. Rebecca hardly smiled.

* * *

"When you want to open communication with this Ma'am you push this button," said the head of the Secret Service.

"Is it on a secure channel?" Becca asked. Mac smiled at her daughter's brilliance.

"Yes Ma'am, it is direct to your daughter's ear piece."

"Great!" Mac said.

"Rebecca, your car is ready." Booth said coming to get her. "Good morning, Ma'am."

"Good Morning." Becca said, then putting on her best mom impression, Becca said, "Bye baby. Have a good day at school."

"Bye Mom." Mac walked off with agent Booth, putting her ear piece in. Soon she heard it click on followed by the words, _Madame president the staff is gathered in the conference room._

_

* * *

_

"Okay let's make this brief... I got tons to do before I meet the Secretary of State." Becca said sitting at the head of the conference room table. "What's up?

"This is the time, Madame President," Dickie McDonald answered, "where we should concentrate on maintaining your approval ratings. We are about to gear up for the run for the presidency."

He started rattling things off that Becca had no understanding of and she stopped listening. So she really hoped her mom was. "Okay, set the appointment up for... What is my next free consecutive hour?" Becca said repeating what her mother was saying.

"Just after the meeting with the Secretary of State, and just before your lunch meeting with the Prime Minister."

"Perfect." _Wait a minute what did I just agree to do?_

* * *

Mac was distracted by work as she stepped out of the car. "Is that Kyle over there?" Horace asked pointing out a really cute blond guy walking across the courtyard.

She turned off the mike and shrugged. "Whatever," she said and hooked herself up again trying to tune into what Becca was hearing.

_The Surgeon General has suggested mandatory screenings for anyone entering the hospitals as patients. _Mac heard as she returned her focus back to her real job.

"I think that's a good idea, and I plan to make a statement in support of that next Wednesday." Mac was so distracted by work that she nearly crashed into Kyle.

"Hey," Kyle said.

Mac looked him over and disapproved immediately. She smiled and tried to walk around him. "Good morning."

"Did you get to download that CD?"

"What CD?" Mac asked, picking up Becca's Ipod.

"The Grifters. I let you borrow it yesterday, remember."

"Oh Yeah," Mac looked through the pod and found what he had asked for while keeping an ear into the conversation in the conference room. "It's right here."

She continued to walk away towards her class.

"I guess I'll get it back from you later."

"Sure," Mac said dismissively. "Becca wrap it up the Meeting is drifting." Mac could almost hear the thoughts in her daughter's head, _Thank God. _She smiled to herself then stepped into her classroom.


	8. Haterade

**I dig deep into my Ebonic's vocabulary (Yes Ebonics...It's okay for me to say it)and bring you Haterade... It was to describe exactly what Rebecca goes through in a day that Mac is about to experience. Enjoy--S.K.

* * *

Haterade **

"Good job Becca, now you can just go hide out at the Oval until the Secretary of State arrives. Don't touch anything." Mac said to her wrist as she walked into home room. She slammed into a hard body. Mac stumbled back a little and looked down at the cheerleader then reached out to help her up. "I'm so sorry."

"That's it Hobecca... That tape is so going out on the internet." Patty Layton said refusing her help.

"What tape?" She checked her communicator to make sure it wasn't on or dislodged in any way.

"The one of you and Mike at that party... The one I told you about yesterday."

_Mom, There isn't anything on that tape she's lying._ Mac turned off the audio. _Hello... fine, I hope you can hear me, because if you don't totally ignore her and keep me out of detention I'll... _Mac could hear papers rustling in the back ground. _I'll make sure your__ weekend is ruined._

"Whatever." Mac said to Patty and just turned around turning the audio back on. "Where do you sit?" She hated ultimatums but at this point she was at the mercy of her daughter, the President. She realized that it had been a long time since anyone had even tried to tell her what to do and had only started to understand her daughter's point of view.

Mac walked toward the seat that Becca directed her to, and sat up straight, ready to start. "Psst."

Mac turned to her right. "Hey..." she recognized Rachel from when she was the Vice-President.

"What's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stick out like a sore thumb, Pruitt is going to get you if you don't... you know." Rachel slouched down for emphasis.

"I can handle Pruitt... I'm ready for him today."

"Like it ever makes any difference."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac asked in a whisper just as the bell rang.

"Miss Calloway," Mr. Pruitt interrupted.

Mac wasn't really used to that and looked at him as if he had interrupted the most important conversation she'dever had.

Mr. Pruitt fumed. "One more word out of your lips and you can make your way back to the principal's office."

What a little weasel, Mac thought. She was going to speak... _Not another word mom __Mom, he's serious. _Mac straightened out in her seat and slouched down a bit.

She sat through home room silently watching how Mr. Pruitt discriminately handed out discipline. Other classmates talked in class, but she knew that if she did it would mean detention for Becca.

She also noticed that the Patty Layton was teacher's pet and got away with basically anything with him. She was grateful when home room was finally over and she could walk out of there. On her way though, Patty stuck her foot out and Mac fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"What the hell!" Mac shouted getting up quickly, her anger making her forget the pain. "You did that on purpose."

"Me?" Patty said with mock innocence.

"Listen to me you little..."

"Miss Calloway!" Mr. Pruitt interjected. Mac had her hands wrapped around the cheerleaders vest. She blinked slowly and let go of her. She had never been driven to violence before... it was no wonder Rebecca woke up so angry every weekday. "Make your way to the principal's office."

"She tripped me," she said, giving Pruitt a glare that belonged strictly to her and not to her daughter.

"Yes, but I told you that if you said another word, you would go to the principal's office."

"I only talked because she tripped me... does she get punished too?" Mac shouted back.

"I saw no such thing Miss Calloway. It is no secret that you hold contempt for Miss Layton, and I see no evidence that she did as you said."

"There are twenty eye**-**witnesses right in this room, Mr. Pruitt." Mac placed particular emphasis on the "mister."

"Well then, you're still guilty of insubordination... To the Principal's office with you." Mac was dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened." She said as she stepped out of the class room. "I'm deporting that man as soon as I get my body back."

"What was that?" Rachel came up behind her and handed her a book she had dropped.

"I can't believe that idiot sided with her?"

"What did you expect? He's totally biased, and you know that."

"Thanks Rach." Mac said signaling the book.

"That's what friends are for." Rachel walked on towards her class. Mac looked at her watch and headed to the principal's office... She hoped she would be out of there in less than fifteen minutes, because Becca had another meeting soon.


	9. Secretary Of State

**Mac gets in trouble again**

**

* * *

Secretary of State**

"Madame President, the Secretary of State has arrived," Vince said peeking into the room.

"Okay give me five minutes Vince, then send him in," Becca said. Her mother had maintained radio silence while she sat in math class. The reprimand she had received by the principal usually made Becca moody, and she was sure her mom was no different. "Mom, he's coming in here in five minutes are you reading this?"

"_Yeah" _Mac whispered into Becca's ear.

"Madame President, good morning." Becca stood up and shook his hand

"Good Morning Secretary Nolan." She took a seat behind the desk and slouched down a bit. She was so used to doing this in school. "What happened?"

"Ma'am, The insurgence in Iraq has increased, in light of the inception of their president. Our troops are nothing but policemen."

Becca was silent; Mac was in the middle of doing some problem at the board and could hear the chalk hit the chalkboard. The Secretary of State stared back at her and she started to panic. "_I'm sorry. What was that?"_

"Our troops are nothing but police men?" Becca repeated for her mother's benefit.

"Yes ma'am." Nolan wasconfused by the dazed expression on her face. "We cannot continue to allow our troops to fall victim to these... terrorists."

"_It only took twenty years for some of us to realize it. Listen there is nothing I can do about that now. They have to stay there. We just need to make their cycle shorter. So the trauma is lessened."_

"Well they have to stay there... but we can work something out so that there's less trauma," Becca said.

"Yes ma'am."

"_Why are you here? This seems to be something that Secretary Francis should be taking care of."_

"I'll talk to Secretary Francis. What happened to make you return early."

"Well ma'am, I believe the new Iraqi president has issued an ultimatum." Becca thought about how her mother would react to a challenge and shifted her position so that she sat straighter. Her arms were folded in front of her.

"He," the Secretary continued, "wants us out by the end of the month. Frankly I agree. We've occupied Iraq for too long."

"Tactically that is impossible. The situation is too hostile to pull out now. It needs to be more gradual. Can we set up a meeting with him?" Becca said what her mother whispered hurriedly, proud of herself for getting all of it. "Maybewe can set up some sort of occupation program with him."

"Yes Ma'am" Secretary Nolan stood and walked out of the Oval.

"_I'm sorry Becca." Mac said._

"What? What happened?" Becca asked and froze as Vince peeked into the room. So quickly she picked up the receiver to pretend she was on the phone.

"Ma'am, Ashley Taylor is here." He said

At the same time Mac was saying, "I'm sitting out in the hallway for talking, and when you get your body back, people might mention you sounded a little crazy at math class... sorry."

But Becca didn't quite register what Mac said. "Ashley Taylor?" She was about to freak out but remembered she was in her mother's body.

"Yes ma'am that's what you wanted me to set up this morning."

Mac smiled to herself. She had requested this to happen between the meeting with the Secretary and lunch, but now she realized her daughter hadn't been listening to Dickey at all in the staff meeting. "_Okay... I'll meet her at the residence."_

Becca repeated this and waited until Vince had closed the door before she began to scream. "Oh my god mom! She's so cool, I can't believe she's coming here."

"_Don't go overboard Becca... I still have to be president after you're done with me."_

"Can I get something for me?" She asked turning in her seat.

"_Sure Becca," _Mac said, hoping that this would keep her daughter entertained until she could get there at noon.


	10. Overreaching

**This was a fun little piece to write. I needed to give Mac a little boost... even if she does get into troughble. This scene is a bit similar to the Jamie Lee Curtis, Lindsey Lohan version of the movie... though I love all fifty versions that I have seen. I just really loved how Lindsey put that jerk of a teacher in his place. I had to have Mac have her fun.--S.K.**

**

* * *

****Overreaching**

"_Mom, civics should be easier for you... even with Pruitt. We're having a mock trial... I am the prosecutor."_ Mac heard Becca tell her as she stepped into the classroom.

"**W**hat? I haven't done that in years." Having learned her lesson, Mac sat in the back of the room. "I don't even know what the trial is about."

"_Read my notes, they're on the legal pad in my big purple folder."_

Mac pulled out the notes and began to read. Fortunately her daughter's handwriting was much clearer than her's and her notes were very textbook and she could stylize her case easily from it. "Thanks Becca." She whispered as she continued to read through. It looked like it was a murder trial. Pretty straight forward. Kind of like the OJ trial in the nineties. Mac remembered studying that trial and wondered how such a perfectly executed case by the state failed. "Where were you planning to go with this Becca?"

"_I don't know, I'm not a lawyer."_ Her daughter answered. "_I want it a little lighter the brown makes me look old."_

"Becca, please keep it respectable... no extensions, no crazy colors please," Mac **w**hispered.

"Did you say something Miss Calloway?" Mr. Pruitt asked

"No sir," Mac answered having a real big problem with the word now. She was always taught that people earned their respect. She didn't see why her daughter had to be subjected to this on a daily basis.

"Very well then, would you care to come up to the prosecutor section? Court is about to begin."

Mac frowned; she knew she would lose if he were going to be the judge. She sat next to the assistant D.A. who just happened to be Mike. Mac bristled at the sight of the young man that had caused her daughter such grief. She looked at the Defense table, and saw Horace sitting there. She just didn't know whether he was the Defendant or the lawyer.

Horace looked up at her and mouthed the word 'what?' at her. Mac rolled her eyes as only Rebecca would and looked away. In spite of Mr. Pruitt, Mac did have great fun that class as she argued against Horace. She was impressed at how eloquent her son was; yet it was clear that he hadn't done his homework. He was just good at arguing with Becca. Unfortunately the buttons that he pushed to win each argument didn't work. He stared at Mac, perplexed because the things that would normally make her angry just seemed to roll of her back.

The closing remarks were great. Especially Mac's and she knew it. When she was done however, Mr. Pruitt said, "The jury will strike the prosecutor's closing statement."

"What? On what grounds?" Mac asked furiously.

"You were overreaching, Miss Calloway."

"Overreaching? That was a perfectly executed assessment of the trial," Mac stated approaching the bench. "Is it just me but is your honor's judgment a bit skewed."

"Perfectly executed? How many times have you taken the Barr Exam Miss Calloway?"

_It only took me one time you bald-headed moron,_ she thought as she glared back at him. "What is your problem Mr. Pruitt? I'm guessing you voted for PresidentBridges and are taking the fact that President Allen has taken over his seat out on her daughter. Or maybe..." Mac stopped and noticed the handwriting on a piece of paper on his desk. "You're Herbert Pruitt!"

"Watch your tongue, young lady."

"Herbert Pruitt... You are the conceited little pitcher that took the Barr with me... I mean my mom and asked her out right afterwards... and she shot you down. Now you have been taking it all out on me!"

"That's enough, young lady."

"That was like a hundred years ago man... Besides, she was engaged to my dad, and you're way too short for her." By now Horace had Mac by the arm and was pulling her out of the class.

Once outside, Horace began to smirk. "When did Mom tell you that story?"

"Oh a while ago, it was a girl thing," Mac lied She hoped that Becca hadn't heard what had just happened; she was so ashamed of herself.

"Way to go Becca," Horace said and walked away leaving Mac standing outside of the Principal's office.

"Yeah way to go mom... that was kind of awesome, except I'm going to have to come and get you now. You will be in detention during lunch."

"Crap," Mac said, pushing open the door.


	11. Make Over

**Becca talks to the Designer in this chapter... and Mac does the unthinkable... well sort of--- S.K.**

**

* * *

Makeover**

"I want to thank you so much for coming Miss Taylor, I can't wait to see what you have." Becca said to the designer. She figured out that her mom had called her in to help choose a dress for an upcoming fund raiser that Dickey had been talking about at the staff meeting.

"Well, when the President summons you, you come." The young designer took a seat next to Becca.

"My daughter will be needing a dress, too."

"I haven't got anything like that here... but I could sketch something out for you if you like."

"That would be fantastic." Becca wasfar more interested in Ashley Taylor's drawing pad than on the models that had just lined up in front of her. She described what she liked and watched fascinated as the designer drew it. That's it! That's great she'd love it."

"Great, I'll just need her measurements."

"She'll be in at noon, you can measure her then." Becca turned her attention to the verypatient models in the room. She tried to find the best match for her mother's coloring. She had taken the liberty of allowing her mother's hair to be cut shorter in a boy style and lightened to a more auburn color. So now she could wear Green. She stood at the end and found a green dress that she felt was just right. "This one," Becca said.

The designer looked at the dress and raised her brows. She thought it was school marmish for a vibrant woman like the President she was going to suggest a few changes to the dress which is why she had brought it. But if she thought that was good... "Great... I also brought some suits for you to look at ma'am."

"_No...Becca... I think I should decide on that," _Mac whispered. _"And get pictures of the dress I want to see it."_

Becca smiled. "Sure bring them out." She could hear her mother growl in her ear but tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Ma'am..." Usher Waverly said walking into the living room of the Residence. Hepaused at the new look the President was sporting. "Uh... Ma'am, Vince is calling for you, it seems like they need you in the Sit Room."

Beccamomentarilyfroze. "Excuse me miss Taylor." She stood and walked resolutely down to the Oval and into the Situation Room. Everyone stood as she entered. Suddenlyshe felt self-conscious of what she looked like. She ran a fingers through her mother's shorter hair then smoothed down the suit jacket and waited for instructions from her mother, who seemingly had disappeared or fallen asleep in her English Class. "What's going on?"

"Ma'am," Secretary Francis told her, "We were just briefed on the situation of the insurgence in Iraq. We have made contact with Prime Minister Abu Azzam, and he has refused to meet with me about an occupation plan."

Mac still hadn't said anything so Becca panicked internally. "What does he want?"

"He wants to speak with you directly Ma'am," General Shupe answered.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But I want to do it from the Oval Office." Angrily, Becca walked out of the room. How could her mother have fallen asleep at a time like this?

As she walked into the hall, she unexpectedly ran into her father. "Hey hon," he said leaning in for a kiss. Becca panicked and turned her head just in time for Rod to place a kiss on her cheek.

He took a moment and noted the change in her appearance. He completely approved... she looked at least five years younger with a more natural color for her. And as for the new hair cut, though he preferred her hair longer, he had to admit it made her look sexy. She'd had a similar cut once before, and he'd liked it then, too.

"Hi." Becca pulled away from him and continued walking towards the Oval.

Rod was taken aback at her coldness. He momentarily watched her walk away before following her upstairs. "Everything okay?" He asked once they were alone in her office.

"Yeah fine." Becca saw he was staring at her... well, at her mom, anyway. "What you don't like it?"

"On the contrary... I think you look fantastic and much younger." He smiled and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

_Oh gross,_ she thought, as he began to kiss her neck., "ROD... Rod hon, I have to talk to the Iraqi Prime Minister here in a few seconds, I can't right now." She broke out of his embrace. Her skin crawling.

"It's okay we have all weekend," her dad said as he sort of pinched her bottom as she walked around the big oak desk.

Becca jumped slightly and quickly sat behind her desk. "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Rebecca 's school called. She has been sent to the principal's office three times today."

"Oh dear... I want to talk to her... could you get her at lunch?" Becca said, figuring out a way to get her mother back in the oval for lunch since she couldn't go and retrieve her herself.

"Sure hun. I'll go now, so that she's here by lunch."

"Great, Thanks." She waited until he walked out of the door to say. "Mackenzie Spencer Allen, Wake Up!"

"_Oh my god... ew..." _Mac said waking as Becca had called her name.

"Do you realize that I just came out of the Situation room?"

"_Mrs. Ballard can I go to the bathroom?" _Mac said at the other end.

Becca related the entire situation as Mac walked down the hall to the restroom. "_You did good Becca, I promise I'll be here for the call."_

"Yeah... well dad is coming to get you for lunch... He's going to be pretty steamed, so prepare yourself."

"_Got ya."_ Mac muttered just as the phone call came through.


	12. Detention

**Detention**

"Finally a class I can get into." Mac said walking out of the locker room and into the gym. There were volleyball nets up around the room. The other girls sat at the other side of the gym stretching. Mac sat next to Rachel.

"Watch your back, you remember what happened last time we played volleyball," she said as a reminder as Mac began to stretch. She looked over at Patty Layton.

"Oh god, is she in like ninety percent of my classes?" Mac mumbled to herself.

"Alright everyone, get to your respective teams," Coach Collins said. Mac followed Rachel to whichever team she was going.

"What are you doing? You're on that team, remember?"

She looked at the other side and saw Patty was standing over there glaring at her. "Come on Calloway."

Mac groaned. "I was just hoping they wouldn't notice," Mac said to Rachel quietly before she took her place by the net on the side where Patty was serving. Despite this new development she was looking forward to playing. It had been years, she realized, since she last had the chance to play.

On the first serve, Mac assisted in getting a spike for her team. Her reward for that, however, was a volleyball to the head on Patty's next serve. Mac looked behind her. Patty had a smug grin on her face… and nobody said or did a thing.

When it was her turn to serve, she took the opportunity to launch the ball at Patty's head in retaliation. This, however, did not go unnoticed.

"Miss Calloway," Coach Collins said pointing to the door, "to the office. Right now."

"But..."

"That was deliberate, Miss Calloway... I will not stand for such unsportsmanlike behavior."

With a growl Mac stomped towards the door. She glanced at Rachel who gave her a thumbs-up and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Your dad is on the way Becca," Booth said following her to the principal's office.

"Thank God... I'd rather deal with him," Mac said with exasperation.

Booth furrowed her brow, thinking that was not at all like Becca.

"I knew I'd see you again today," the secretary said as Mac walked into the office.

"Only because everyone seems to have a personal vendetta against me," Mac responded and handed the secretary a pack of M&M's, just as they had agreed upon the last time she had been here.

"Don't let them get to you... You should tell your mom and dad," she said smiling at the girl in front of her. "They will believe you."

"Oh... I'll think about it."

"Next time grab me a soda will you?" Mrs. Crabtree handed Mac the money for the candy.

Mac raised an eyebrow and smirked as the principal opened the door to his office.

"Come on in, Miss Calloway." Mac handed the money to Agent Booth and continued into the principal's office.

Booth looked at Mac with a baffled expression before putting the money in her pocket. Becca always kept her things on her almost never acknowledging her presence, but today, she treated her as if she were her valet. Not that she minded much, but it was strange. She wondered if Becca had somehow picked up a new habit from her mother as the President never carried anything herself but relied on her aide to have everything she would need. But that, too, would be strange. Becca hated to do anything like her mother.

Mac took a seat in the visitors chair and waited for what the principal had to say.

"All right Rebecca, you've come to see me every period today. I know you have your AP qualifiers today so I won't suspend you, but you have lunch detention for the next two weeks. What has gotten into you today?"

"I must be tired... you know studying and all," Mac said holding her tongue, and repeating exactly what her daughter was whispering into her ear.

"You know I must make the First Gentleman and the President aware of what's been happening with you. Horace doesn't seem to be having the same problem."

"That is because Horace is mediocre at best, and poses no threat to displacing your other students. You're just afraid that I could get to the top of the class and that would make it seem like you pushed so the president's daughter would be at the top so that you could suck up to her," Mac said standing up. "Don't worry, the President is well aware of the discrimination that is happening here, and rest assured, she will be contacting you personally. Are we done here?"

The principal stood there and watched a Rebecca she'd never seen before. Suddenly unsure of just what to do, all he could manage to say was, "Yes."

"Good." Mac angrily walked out. As she did, she noticed the presence of another agent whom she recognized as part of her husband's detail. She stopped short and looked at Rod. He looked livid. _Oh crap,_ she thought.

"_Dad's there, isn't he?"_ Becca whispered in her ear. Mac hummed and walked towards him. "_How mad does he look... am I going to be grounded till I'm thirty?"_

"Hi dad," Mac said tentatively.

"Your mom wants to see you, but I hear you have detention. I'm half tempted to leave you here."

"Dad... it was all so unfair..."

"I don't want to hear excuses Becca, and I'm not going to discuss it with you here. Let's go." He took her by the arm and led her out.

As they walked out of the office, Mac nearly ran into Kyle. "We have got to stop meeting like this." He smiled at her warmly, not noticing the presence of her very big, very angry father behind her.

Mac smiled just a little and stepped back to let him in.

"Becca, are you going to introduce us?" Rod eyed the boy over and instantly disliked him, just as Mac had.

"Uh..." Mac looked at Kyle, "This is my dad. Dad, this is uh..."

"Kyle, office aide." Kyle stuck out his hand.

However, Rod just nodded, thinking now it made a lot more sense as to why Becca would know him… and why she kept getting sent to the office.

Mac, on the other hand, due in part to the protest Becca was making in her ear, just looked uncomfortable with the whole situation and pushed her husband out of the office.

"Come on dad let's go... don't want to keep mom waiting," she said and waved good bye to Kyle.

Rod waited until they were in the car to say, "Is that the reason why you keep getting sent to the office?"

"Sadly, no," Mac said, placing her head in her hands. She knew this was going to be a long ride home as she would be forced to listen to her angry husband in one ear and her equally distressed daughter in the other one.


	13. Lunch Break

**Lunch Break**

Mac urgently walked through the west wing. She was fed up with the ranting she was enduring and was determined to put an end to it. She had taken the earpiece out mid-way home, but she wished that her husband would stop lecturing her. She had tried to interject a few times, but Rod would simply not listen.

Finally she sighed and walked away from him.

"I'm not done with you young lady."

She stopped short and dropped her head. "Dad... Mom is waiting for me, and I only have so much time for lunch."

"Fine… but we're going to have a serious conversation this evening."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mac said walking through her outer office. "Hi, Vince."

"Hi Becca, she's..." Vince trailed off as Mac continued to walk into the office, "waiting for you."

Becca sat on one of the couches with a magazine and a lunch cart next to her.

Mac walked in and her eyes widened at the sight. "What did you do to my hair?"

Becca startled and turned to her mother. "What? You look hot."

Mac reached out and ran her fingers through it. "It's gone."

"Dad likes it..."

"I'm sure he does..." Mac was stunned—this was not a presidential hair style. "Becca, I can't go out looking like this."

"Mom, it's just hair, it will grow back." Becca stood up and headed towards the desk.

"What's with the skirt?" Mac asked taking in the much shorter length of her skirt.

"What? You look great." Becca folded her arms self-consciously in front of herself.

Mac laughed a frustrated laugh. "I can't eat lunch with the prime minister in that... We have a few minutes, where's the suit you were dressed in this morning?"

"Laundry."

"Get upstairs and change quickly."

"Mom, no. You look great." Becca insisted sitting behind the big oak desk.

"I can't wait until I get my body back... being in this one is nothing but trouble," Mac said standing on the other side of the desk.

"What do you mean get your body back?"

Both Mac and Rebecca turned to face the door. Rod was standing there looking from his wife to his daughter with a confused glance.

Mac and Becca looked at each other, then at him. "I ah..."

"Mom, we could seriously use his help," Becca whispered.

Mac turned back to her and whispered back, "He'll think I'm crazy."

"What are you two whispering about?" Rod asked closing the door behind him.

Both women turned to him. Mac then walked to him and pulled him down onto the couch. Holding his hand she sat next to him. Becca sat across from him and they both just stared at him. Rod started to get nervous, and Mac could tell so she, in her own way began to explain what had been happening to them. "So I've been the one getting Becca into trouble all day, just because I didn't understand what it was like for her."

Rod looked from his wife/daughter, to his daughter/wife. "You're joking, right? I mean, it's a great practical joke, but…" He looked around. "Am I being punked?"

Mac moved closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

Becca watched her father's eyes open wide and then move from her face down to her legs. She felt totally uncomfortable as his face reddened and he looked away.

Mac moved away from her very flustered husband.

He jumped off the couch as if it were on fire. "I ah... I told Nora that I'd listen to her plan for the press conference in the East Garden this afternoon."

He was going to kiss his wife's cheek, but remembered just in time who she actually was, so he shook Becca's hand instead. He then stared at his daughter who was really his wife. Completely uncomfortable with the situation, he shook her hand, too.

The two women watched as their husband and father rushed out of the room. "That went well," Mac said folding her arms in front of her.

"Ooh… gross. I'm washing my mouth out with Lysol as soon as I get my body back," Becca said with a shudder.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Mac said as Vince peeked in.

"The Prime Minister is here."

"Oh good, send him in," Mac said forgetting who she was.

Vince blinked and looked at Becca. She nodded and headed back towards the lunch cart.

* * *

"So you see, we need to know how to switch back," Mac stated leaning forward.

"There is nothing we can do..." The Prime Minister said.

"The medallions are supposed to signify harmony, that is all... If it is as you say, you must find harmony, or at least understanding of each other," his wife continued.

Mac and Becca looked at each other, then back at their guests. "How long do we have?" Mac asked finally.

"Twenty-four hours. If harmony is not reached, you will be forced to live this way for ever."

Mac and Becca decided to try for harmony that very afternoon--before Mac returned to school for the AP qualifiers.


	14. It all goes down hill

**It All Goes Down Hill**

"Okay lets try this," Mac said sitting with Becca on one of the couches. They closed their eyes and remained silent for a few minutes. "Anything?"

"No..."

"Are you trying?" Mac asked turning to her.

"Duh, mom!... I hate this. Your life sucks!"

"Yours is no picnic either. Let's try this again." They sat silently for a few more minutes, until they were interrupted by Rod.

"Hey guys," he said still sounding a bit uncomfortable. "Mac, Becca needs to get back to school for her qualifiers."

"Okay," Mac said getting up. "Becca, make sure Amy get a healthy snack for the two of you at snack time."

"Do I have to do that?" Becca whined.

Rod's brow furrowed as he watched his wife's body take on such juvenile mannerisms.

"Yeah, you do, Becca. No one but me should know what's going on with the two of you," Rod said as he waited for his wife to walk through the door.

"I need you to help her with work. I can't wear a wire to the testing area."

"Is that how you have been doing it all day?" Rod asked

"For the most part... I kind of got into trouble all by myself," Mac answered as she got into the limo.

"Kind of hard being a kid now a days, isn't it?"

"Wow... that's an understatement."

* * *

With their usual impeccable timing, Shupe and Francis called for another meeting in the Sit room. Totally at a loss, Becca sat listening to the information, thinking about how her mother might respond.

Becca looked towards Jim, who in turn said, "In my opinion Ma'am, we should pull out. We have been there long enough."

"Ma'am, if we get out now we run the risk of looking weak," Francis stated.

"America, will never look weak to anyone but us," Jim stated. "They say we're weak because we choose our battles, but they know better. Otherwise we'd never have peace."

"Okay look," Becca interrupted, "give me a bit... I'll come up with something. Just keep doing what you do and I'll do my thing in the Oval. I'll talk to you guys later." Becca said standing up and heading for the oval She stood up and quickly left the room.

Every man in the room stopped to look, with a dumbstruck expression on their faces.

Once she was upstairs, back in her mother's office, Becca picked up the remote and changed the channel on the television from CNN to MTV.

She flopped down on the soft leather chair behind the desk and stared at one of their million reality shows. "Hey," Rod said peeking inside.

"Hey..."

"I got you out of the two weeks detention your mother got you into," Rod said noting his daughter's disposition.

"Thanks," Becca said absentmindedly.

"You doing okay?"

"I can't do this job, and if I'm stuck in this body forever, I may have to do this for a whole year at least."

"You can resign, Becca," Rod said taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Are you kidding? And make Mom look weak?" Becca shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay, we'll take it one thing at a time. I'll be right here with you." He picked up the remote from the desk and turned off the television. "Now tell me what happened in the Sit room."


	15. Caught Cheating

A/N:Okay guys sorry for the wait... and sorry for the length. I hope you like this... the title is waaay worse than what's in here.

**Caught Cheating**

Mac reentered the school and headed directly to the testing area. The room was packed, and as she looked around for a seat, Mac noticed that it would be close quarters. They were doing the testing in the cafeteria. Long tables in sort of a picnic style were lined up and kids were staggered just to leave enough room so that it would be hard to cheat without being noticed.

Mac moved to the back where there was a free table on her way there she spotted Kyle as he standing in the back. Mac supposed he was one of the moderators. She smiled as she passed him and handed him the CD that Becca had borrowed the day before. Her daughter gave it to her before she had left that afternoon.

Se took a seat and pulled out a pencil to wait for the test. Someone sat next to her just before they started handing out the tests. She looked up and frowned when she saw that it was Patty.

She started taking the test. At first it was easy, but then she began to get stuck on some of the mathematics that she had to do._ I can't believe she is doing calculus in the eleventh grade,_ Mac thought as she tried to plow through a problem.

That is when she heard a "psst!" she looked up and Patty signaled to a note near her hand. Mac leaned closer to read that the note said,_ Let's bury the hatchet. I'll give you the tape after the test. _When she looked up at her to thank her Patty raised her hand and said, "Miss Drake, She's Cheating!"

Mac sat bolt upright in her seat, "What?" She looked at Patty then and Miss Drake, "I swear I wasn't Miss Drake, Honest!"

"Miss Calloway you are dismissed." Mac knew she had to go so she stood up.

"I wasn't cheating," Mac exclaimed in one last protest and walked out of the room. Once outside, Mac threw her bag down and kicked it across the hall. She slumped against the wall and slid down with her head in her hands. "She's going to kill me."

"I'm sure she won't Becca," Booth said picking up her bag then standing next to her. "Besides it's your dad I'd be worried about."

"I know, right?" Mac said looking up at the agent and smiling. She stood up and took the bag from her.

"Hey," Kyle said coming out of the cafeteria. "I saw what happened."

"Yeah well, I'm still screwed." Mac said walking away.

"What would you say if I could help you finish the test?"

She stopped short and looked back at him with a questioning brow.

"I can do that, you know."

"Oh you can, can you?" Mac said smiling and her daughter's academic savior. _This kid isn't half bad._


	16. Big Desicion

**A million years later... FINALLY, I got my head out of the sand and I've got the next two chapters for you. then I lost my flash drive so I haven't written anything at all since. Sorry for the delay... not that there hasn't been other absolutely fabulous stories to read.-- Ta! SK.**

**

* * *

Big Desicion**

"So this is what we'll do Becca. Once you get in there you listen to what they have to say, and stall them out. Until we can talk to your mom."

"I can't I have to have something or mom will look stupid." Becca said standing by the big window the same way her mother did when she was thinking. Rod looked at her and nearly smiled at how much of his wife was in his daughter's mannerisms.

"We can't make this decision for her." Rod said and was interrupted by Vince peeking into the room.

"Madame President, your daughter is on the phone."

Becca rushed to the phone and without waiting for her to say anything she told her the decision she was facing. Mac stayed silent on the other end. Rod looked at Becca then back at the speakerphone. "Mom.. are you there?"

"Yeah…" was her only response.

"Mac we need an answer," Rod said just as anxious as his daughter. Yet he was completely enjoying being able to indirectly sit in for Mac as President.

"I know… give me a little time to process this."

"What are you doing out of the test anyway?" Rebecca suddenly asked remembering why her mother wasn't there with her.

"I finished, I'm just hanging around till the end of school." She lied… Rod could tell she was lying but wondered how she expected to get away with it.

"Oh, okay." Becca seemed satisfied with the answer and sat down at the desk.

"Pull the troops out at midnight Baghdad time." Mac said, "Tell them all to begin I want them out by the end of the week. Let them kill themselves if they will… we have our own borders to watch now… maybe if we respect their land they will begin to respect ours."

That was the last thing she said before they heard a voice in the background. "Hey Becca, come on lets go."

"Yeah okay," She said and disconnected the call.

Becca and Rod looked at the speakerphone. Rod feeling irrationally jealous of whomever his wife was following into god knows what. Becca was more worried that her mother didn't ruin the progress she had made with Kyle. "I guess we have our answer." Rod broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah I guess we do." She reached for her intercom. " Vince, call everyone to the sit room I've made my decision."


	17. Kyle is Cool

**Kyle is Cool**

"Follow me," Kyle whispered. Mac followed him quietly through the teacher's lounge.

There were a few teachers there who were asleep. She looked over in the corner and smirk at Mr. Pruitt in one corner snoring and a fly perched smartly on his upper lip. "Do they ever notice?" She whispered to her companion.

He smirked, " They are like zombies when they get in here."

Kyle led her to a small office at the end of the hallway with some filing cabinets and a locked box. He fished behind a file cabinet for a key and opened the locked box. "Here you go… good luck."

Mac smiled gratefully and took her test and began to take her test. It took her half an hour to finish it up, and she smiled at the accomplishment. That had to be record time.

"Ready?" Kyle asked coming back inside the room, "They are about to let school out."

"Yes." She said and walked out of the lounge with him. They walked together shyly. "You're sort of different today."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know… It's not either I guess. You're a lot like your mom."

Mac smiled to herself, "I'm nothing like my mom. But maybe I was channeling her today or something."

Kyle smiled and stopped them just outside of the school before she headed to her waiting car. "Leave your mom at home next week, she makes me nervous."

Mac's heart skipped as she realized he was moving closer. She didn't want to kiss him, but she certainly didn't want him to feel rejected. She'd definitely let Becca go out with him. "Nervous?"

"I don't think I could be my self around her." He said running a hand through Becca's hair.

"I think my mom would like you." She smirked, "Besides, it's dad you have to worry about."

Kyle smiled and leaned forward giving Becca a soft kiss on the lips. Mac fought the urge to jump away, and just let it happen. "See you Monday?" He asked after he broke the kiss.

Mac blushed violently and nodded. "Bye." She rushed away to the waiting car. Horace was already inside. He had seen everything that had happened. Mac blushed again and felt a pang of guilt as she looked at her son.

"So you and Kyle huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That was a sweet scene Becca." Mac blushed again. Horace shrugged, "Hey, It's cool with me. Kyle is really cool.

"Yeah?" Mac asked not knowing what Becca's reaction to the acceptance of the guy she had a crush on would be.

"Yeah."

"Cool."


	18. Snack Time

**short chapter... but the story is coming to a close-- s.k.

* * *

Snack Time **

"Ma'am, Amy is here for her appointment." Vince said popping his head into her office. Becca frowned, she certainly didn't feel like dealing with the little squirt for an hour.

"Fine Vice, let her in." Becca said and sat behind her mother's desk trying to look busy.

Amy walked in with a big smile on her face. "Hi Mommy!" A stuard pushed in a cart behind her with a snack for the both of them.

"Hey baby," Becca said in imitation of the term of endearment her mother preferred to use. She smiled awkwardly then turned back to the paperwork on the desk. Which really was a series of doodles.

"Look I got an A on my paper!" She said pulling it out from behind her back and placing it on top of the stack on Mac's desk.

The first line of it caught Rebecca's attention immediately. "My sister is a Hero."

Becca picked up the paper and walked around her desk as she read. As she finished she looked up and smiled at her little sister. "You really think Becca is like a Hero?"

"Yeah, she's the only one in the house that understand what it's like to be the president's daughter." Amy said sitting next to her.

"How come you've never told her?"

"Duh, she'd think I'm a dork for saying it." Amy rolled her eyes and then they widened. "Don't tell her mom, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Mom, you know how Becca is…" she said reaching out and uncovering their nutritious snack of fruit salad. "Promise me you won't say anything."

Becca crossed her heart and raised her right hand; "It's a promise from the President of the United States."

"Becca would say that isn't good enough."

"Probably." Becca responded with a chuckle and hugged Amy Close to her. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

"You are always starved…" Amy answered and they began to eat, each moment Becca realized what a great little friend she had in Amy.


	19. Extraction Plan

**Extraction Plan**

Mac walked straight to her office when she got home. Becca sat at her desk in waiting for a response from the Iraqi government over Mac's extraction plan. "Anything yet?' Mac asked.

"No, Mom... I can't believe how hard it is to be you. Now I have to address the country on your plans to get out of the middle east." Becca sat back in Mac's chair and rubbed her temples.

Mac smiled and went over to hug her daughter. She kissed her forehead, "I have come to understand that your life is not that easy either. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Becca hugged her mother back just as Kelly popped into the office. "Ma'am, The press is ready."

Becca reached out to the intercom, "Vince, did the Iraqui government get back to us?"

"There is a call coming through right now ma'am"

"Thank you." Becca said. Mac was impressed and just stat back and watched her for a bit. Becca talked on the phone, more like listened to the response. She stood up after hanging up and waked resolutely to the door. "I'm ready." she told Kelly.

"Wait a minute mom," Mac said and looked over at Kelly to ask for a bit of privacy.

Kelly couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about the first daughter that she found extremely familiar. The Press secretary nodded and stepped out of the office and headed down to the press room to give the President a bit of time.

"You can do this Becca." Mac said, "You are doing so great already. What did they say?"

"They have accepted our retreat." Becca said

"Good, not that they really had a choice."

Becca smiled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence mom."

"go on... they're waiting... they can get kind of ugly when kept waiting." Mac said. She watched her daughter go, and as Becca walked on, her posture improved and she could see the confidence set on her frame. Mac smiled then headed back to the oval to wait.


	20. Just in the Nick of Time

**Just in the nick of time**

Becca walked into the press room, and was startled by the faces and the cameras with their attention completely focused on her. She didn't quite know what she was going to say, when she got there, and wished that she was still wired to her mom. She stood back a bit as Kelly made her report and looked at a camera, she knew her mother was watching so she pulled out the wire from her collar and placed it in her ear hoping her mother would pick up the cue.

Mac was watching, and panicked because she didn't have the wire on her. She reached out for her book bag that she still had on her. And rummaged through it hoping to get it on time. She turned it on and reached for the mic as Rod appeared at the press room next to Becca. "I'm here Becca." Mac said.

"_Mom is on this wire, Thanks for coming dad." _she heard her daughter say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States." Kelly finally told the press.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen." Mac started, and watched as her daughter repeated what she said. "This afternoon, there has been major happenings with our occupation of Iraq. There have been an increase of American deaths..." suddenly Mac began to feel light headed and the room began to spin.

In the press Room, Becca stopped speaking as she too began to feel light headed. She gripped the podium and suddenly she had a sensation as if she were flying. And she blacked out. Seconds later, she opened her eyes and she was in the oval office, and Her mother's low timbre was speaking in her ear. Giving the report that she was to give the press.

Becca looked at the television. Her mother had a brilliant smile in her eyes. Becca leapt for Joy and raced to the nearest mirror. She shouted for Joy and ran for the press room. She looked at Her dad when she got there and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

When the press conference ended, Mac got in her share of the hugs. "you did so well Becca."

"Thanks mom..." Becca said, "I'm gonna go to my room and kiss my bed."

Mac laughed as she watched her daughter run for the residence. Rod caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked into her husbands eyes and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "You wanna cancel the weekend?"

"No..." Rod said, "I want to get away with you now more than ever... unless you want to cancel it."

"Can we do what I said to you this afternoon?"

"absolutely, as long as you stay in your body." Rod asserted. Mac laughed as they made their way to the residence to pack for the weekend.

**The End.**


End file.
